Smile
by anarchytissues
Summary: There was something familiar about this woman, but Rohan couldn't place his finger on it. Rohan/Tomoko aka Josuke's Smoking Hot Mom.


"You dropped your pen, sir."

Rohan looked up, firing daggers at the owner of the voice—more so out of reflex than anything—who was a woman that was most likely older than him. Despite that fact, she didn't look that old and she was gorgeous; short night coloured tresses that framed a heart shaped face, deep red painted lips with a hint of a pout, almond shaped violet eyes framed by long eyelashes. Not that he cared. There was something familiar about this woman, it was something subtle yet it sat on the very tip of his tongue, he couldn't quite place it. It was almost infuriating.

"Thank you." He's genuine about this of course, this woman had taken the time to pick up his pen for him and she was attractive but not that that mattered or anything.

She gives him a smile, and Rohan is once again hit with that pang of familiarity; where did he see that smile before? The way her nose slightly scrunches up and dimples appear on her cheeks is what catches him the most. Despite it being a rather cute smile, he can't help but feel annoyed by it.

Yet attracted to it.

But still annoyed.

He was torn.

"See you later."

He blinked, torn out of his thoughts as he watched the woman stroll off; butterflies swimming in his chest, along with that lingering annoyance. Whatever, it wasn't like he was going to see her ever again.

* * *

While he did have a vehicle, Rohan Kishibe would often find himself taking the public bus. Mostly to take him to places so he could"experience getting lost",which worked once upon a time. Though he wound up having to wait two hours in the rain when that happened, at least he got some good landscape shots while waiting.

"Sir, you dropped your pen—Oh, it's you again."

Once again, Rohan was torn out of his thoughts, though he recognized the voice. That familiar feeling of butterflies fluttering around and his heart doing pirouettes inside his ribcage was back. He glanced up at the owner of the voice, that same older woman from before, once again holding one of his dip pens.

"...Thank you."

"It's no problem at all."

There's that smile of hers once again.

Rohan feels his left eye twitch and blood run cold. What the hell?

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." He tries not to sound too sour or annoyed while he looks away from the woman, slender fingers taking the pen out of her hand. She didn't do anything wrong, far from it. Plus, he had the sneaking suspicion that he would get the daylights punched out of him if he dared to insult her or treat her any other way that wasn't polite. "Please don't mind me."

Then she _sits_ next to him.

This kind of behaviour reminded him of...

"Are you an artist or something?" She asks, leaning forward a little, as if she was trying to peek over his shoulder. Her body is warm and she smells like what Rohan would imagine a woman would; fruity yet peppery perfume that might have been too strong if she did anymore than walk through it.

"Y-yes," He tries not to stammer. He tries to move away from the woman, it's like she doesn't really have a concept of personal space like someone he knew—then again they _are _on a bus during rush. It's just hard. "I'm a cartoonist, if you want to be specific. I write manga."

"Manga? Like Doraemon and Mighty Atom?"

He laughs at that, and it's an ugly sound—one that sounds like the bleating of a goat and a pig squealing and he snorts on top of that. He's not even sure why he's laughing, it had just come out. He regrets it so much but he cannot stop laughing.

He feels her violet eyes staring right at him, half-filled with concern and the other half filled with an emotion that might be confusion, maybe fear. He wants to calm down, he wants to appear cool to this woman for some awful reason! Why why why why why was he doing this?

"..."

The light for the next stop being called turns on, and the woman stands up, getting ready to leave. She glances over at Rohan, who was still trying to calm himself down.

"I hope you'll be alright... Mister...? Oh, what's your name?"

"Kishibe Rohan."

She smiles once again.

"I'm Higashikata Tomoko."

With that, all the pieces of the puzzle came together.

_Rohan had a thing for Josuke's mom._


End file.
